James Woo (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = FBI agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris McKenna; Erik Sommers; Paul Rudd; Andrew Barrer; Gabriel Ferrari | First = | HistoryText = Agent Jimmy Woo was a high-ranking FBI agent stationed in San Francisco. Among his various tasks was to make sure Scott Lang did not violate his parole and remained under house arrest for his actions with Captain America in Germany. Although Scott complied with the terms of his parole so he could stay close to his daughter Cassie, Woo and the agents under him would routinely search his house to make sure he was not hiding anything from them. Agent Woo was also interested in apprehending Dr. Hank Pym and his daughter Hope van Dyne. Pym violated the Sokovia Accords by creating the Ant-Man Suit Scott Lang used in Germany, and had been on the run from the law with Hope. Woo was particularly suspicious that they attempted to contact Scott - another violation of his parole. Lang, however, had no contact with either of them until a few days before the end of his house arrest when he received a vision from Pym's long-lost wife Janet van Dyne. Hank and Hope kidnapped Scott and replaced him with an Ant that was programmed to replicate Scott's daily routine to fool Agent Woo. Scott worked with Hope and Hank until Sonny Burch, an enemy of Hank and Hope, informed a corrupt FBI agent of their whereabouts, and that Scott Lang was with them violating his house arrest. Woo would have caught Scott if Cassie, her mother Maggie, and her step-father Jim Paxton had not coincidentally been at his house to distract him long enough for Scott to get back in time. Shortly after Woo's team finished their sweep of the house, Scott's guilt for abandoning Hank and Hope got the better of him, and he again violated his house arrest to break them out of FBI custody. Woo sent another team to search Scott's house when footage of a "Giant-Man" in the Ant-Man suit in San Francisco Bay appeared on the news. Once his business with Hank, Hope, and Janet was finished, Scott hurried home so he again would not be caught violating his house arrest. Scott distracted Woo by leaving an empty, giant-size Ant-Man suit against a building, giving Scott just enough time to avoid getting caught. Without proof that Scott left the house, Agent Woo had his ankle monitor removed as his house arrest came to an end. Woo promised Scott he would see him soon, leaving Scott confused that Woo wanted to hang out with him. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Randall Park portrays Jimmy Woo in the film Ant-Man and the Wasp. Park will reprise his role in the upcoming Disney+ series WandaVision. }} | Trivia = * Agent Woo became interested in learning magic tricks after seeing Scott Lang perform one for Cassie. * The name "Woo" can be seen as a contact in Melinda May's phone in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Face My Enemy." Although this was believed at the time to be a reference to Jimmy Woo, there has been no official confirmation what if any connection this version of the character has to the "Woo" seen in Melinda May's contacts, or if this version of the character has ever been a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to begin with. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Джеймс Ву (199999)